Welcome, White Boy
by El-Queso
Summary: David was sent back 400 years, to a land of people he doesnt know, cant talk to, and he cant remember anything. How will he adapt to life amobg the native americans? Basically, he becomes one of them


Normal text= English

_Italics= Native American Language _

14 year old David Lattermoore was in the zone. He crossed over three oponents and dodged a swipe at the ball by a tall boy. He sped up down the court, ignoring the couch yelling or his teammates shouting at him too pass. This layup should be impossible, three guys were in his way, arms up, preventing his trip to the hoop. He skillfully slammed the ball lower and went through them, and brought his knee up, the ball held up like the statue of liberty holding her torch. He released the ball, aiming for the top right corner. He landed and watched. Everyone else stopped moving and stood up straight, waiting for the disappointment and or the victory.

David bit his lip and stared at the ball as it spun around the rim, toilet style. If it went through, they would win the state championship. But if the other team rebounded it, it was all over. His team didn't know what defense was. Or offence, for that matter. It was _he _who had carried the team all this way. He had no faith in his team. Only _he _mattered. He watched as the ball came to a halt and began to tip in…..

David closed his eyes as he heard the crowd scream. He jumped up. "YES! YES!" Than they stopped applauding. David frowned. He had just won the State Championship! He had carried a losing team all the way! He opened his eyes in confusion. He couldn't see at first. The light was so blinding. He gasped and shaded his eyes. Trees. He was surrounded by trees. David looked around rapidly, confused.

A Forest. How the hell did he get here? Hadn't je just won the state Basketball tournament? But even as he scrunched his eyes, trying to remember, he couldn't. He couldn't even remember what Basketball even was. He shook his head to try to clear it, but he found that only made it worse. He saw everything turn purple. He fell backwards, head slamming against a tree.

"_Splashm, Splash_." David awoke. He jumped up and bit back a scream. He was still in this forest. He scrunched his eyes again, trying to remember how he got here, or even where he lived before. All he could remember was his name; David. He clung on to that in fear, watching a light switch off and leaving the rest of his memories in the dark. He looked for the source of the splashing that had woken him, and turned around.

David screamed. Loudly. She ran away, bolting into the forest. David frowned. There had just been a girl there, with a bucket full of water that she had undoubtedly trying to use to wake him up. But why was she dressed so strangely? Was that how people were supposed to dress? He looked down, to see a jersey with a number 11 on it. He wondered what a number was. All he knew was that 11 was a number, but what was a number, exactly? He shook his head in confusion again. He sat down, trying to clear his head. He rubbed his temples with his thumb and index fingers, but that only made his headache worse.

It could've been 2 days later, or perhaps two minutes. But he realized he was being watched. He saw two pairs of slanted, brown eyes staring at him through the brush. He walked towards, them, hobbling a bit, since he wasn't used to walking. The eyes sunk, as if their owner was crouching, ready to bolt if they needed to. He tripped suddenly, smashing his face against a tree trunk. He felt blood leak out from his face, knowing his nose was bleeding., he flipped over, trying to remember what to do in a situation like this. All he could remember was one word: "_Tissues." _ He muttered. But what were those. He sighed, causing more blood to spurt out, all over his shirt. He plugged his nose and looked around. The eyes were still there, but further back, as if the sudden movement had scared them into jumping back a few feet. Slowly they walked out of the brush to reveal a beautiful young girl. She looked to be about his age, with perfect milky chocolate skin, high cheekbones that gave her face a mysterious beauty, with raven black hair that fell down to her waist. She had on a simple one piece cloth, that started at her breasts and fell down to just above her knees. She had slanted eyes that were filled with a dot of brown that hypnotized him. He watched her carefully, like an injured animal watched the person who found them on the side of the street/. She moved gracefully over to a tree, and picked a few of the leaves carefully. She walked to him and began to wipe his nose. He flinched away and instinctively bared his teeth, like an animal.

She stared at him for a few moments before she laughed. She laughed like a bird sings it song, like angels singing from the heavens. He just stared at her. He _loved _that laugh. It was so melodious, so lovable, it was _adorable_. He obediently held still as he cleaned his nose and face. After a few minutes, she stopped and smiled. She pointed to his jersey. He pinched it and pointed to it. She nodded, her face lit with curiosity. He shrugged. He jolted as he grabbed a piece and sniffed. She pulled back, face scrunched in disgust from the smell of all that sweat. He laughed. She laughed to.

Once again, David was entranced with her laugh. He was so distracted he almost didn't notice she was getting up. She held out a hand. David just looked at it in confusion. "_Come" _She spoke gently, but David didn't understand. "Um…What?" She looked at him in confusion. "UmWhat?" She repeated, saying it like it was all one word. "What are you saying? I only speak English!" David said. He smiled. At least he knew what language he spoke. It was like he knew all the general stuff, like Trees and the sky, and English, but he couldn't remember anything specific about himself, save for his name. "OnliSeek…..Anglash" She tried. He nodded. She just laughed. _"What strange sounds you make! Everything about you is strange, like your skin and your clothes!" _David smiled at her laugh, but immediately furrowed his brow at her strange language.

_This is getting us to nowhere. Come!" _she spoke urgently. When he didn't respond, she made a noise of exasperation and grabbed his hand, and took off.

She dragged him through a seemingly endless forest, until they reached a clearing filled with houses and people. Everyone stopped or dropped what they were doing when they saw him To him, he was alien, his skin and his clothes foreign. He looked around, seeing all these chocolate people with baskets full of food, each one working together, for some reason reminded him of something. "Only I am important….." He muttered. He had no idea where that came from, but he felt a wave of selfishness go over him. This was followed by guilt. He didn't know why, but seeing all these people work together towards one goal made him feel guilty…. She brought him to a big tent. Inside was a man with a long staff and a head with white feathers. He immediately felt intimidated in the presence of this man. He was obviously very powerful. He looked around, and his actions completely disproved David's assumption that this man was a ruthless and powerful leader: He smiled. He opened his arms in welcome and spoke: _"Daughter, who is your new friend?" _The girl walked beamed and said in the same foreign language: _"I found him unconscious in the forest, Father! Isn't he strange!" _She pointed at him, to make emphasis on his white skin and odd clothing. _"Yes he is. Does he speak?" "He only makes strange sounds and he doesn't even know what we are saying right now! What should we do with him, father?" _The powerful man looked off into space. _"If we cannot communicate with him, than we cannot find out where he came from. He will stay with us, learn our ways. He will need a father. Pocahontas, my daughter, please go and gather the village for his acceptance into the clan." _

Before David even knew what was happening, two woman were by his side, undressing him. He didn't struggle, but he felt very self-conscious as these woman removed all his clothes and kept brushing their hands against him. But _they _didn't feel uncomfortable, so why should he? Minutes later, he was wearing a long….. thing. Minutes ago, he would of called it a dress, but he didn't know what to call this. He had on a simple cloth that wrapped around his waist and went down to just below his knees. It was like shorts, just it was one giant leg hole. He was given a single blue feather around a head band, and he put it on. Next, he had red paint put on his cheeks. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that the paint was just for the ceremony. He could tell there was something like a ceremony going on as soon as he stepped out of the tent, and there was a loud scream of applause from the people who were gathered in front of the powerful man. The powerful man held out his hand in a gesture to come forth. He did so.

_"Powhatan people! We have a new family member to welcome into the clan! We have no idea where he came from, why his skin is as pale as the full moon, or why he is unable to communicate, but we do know he is in need of a home! Are we to deny him this?" _He called. A defining _"No!" _sounded. _"He will learn our language, our forest, how to work the land, how to be a Warrior and go into battle! He is nothing less than u, so why should we deny him such things? First, however, he will need an adopted Father, to teach him the ways of our people!" _There was a full five minutes of silence before a very strong man came forward. "_I will adopt him, chieftain! He will be my son, and I will make him one to be proud of!" _

A/N; Please Review, I love them! And this is also 5 years before the tribe met the English, so 1602. Pleaser put any mistakes I mad In the reviews, and tell me what you think!


End file.
